Like Hide n' seek
by xMidnightCanoeRide
Summary: Its rather hard to watch him want live a life of misery but its also hard to watch her grow up.


What if I told you years ago I died? Like years ago… When I was twelve? Or so the world thought and I had to hurt the people I cared for most because he was the only person I could trust? And I had to hide every time he came… I only showed myself once. But that was to his younger sister, May Belle. She was started at first but I don't blame her… I would be startled to if I saw this girl come out of Terabithia who has suppose to be dead for almost a year now.

I smile as I look at the water. What trouble and pain its caused me… And the ones I hold dear to me. Like my parents or Jess… I put him through so much pain… I wanted to step out of the shadows I had hidden myself in and hug him. Tell him I'm not dead and that I cut the rope after landing safely on the other side… Prince Terrien could sense I was there but never barked to catch his attention…

I smiled sadly as I watched Jess grow up. He came less frequently to Terabithia… That's how I knew… One day I'll have to brave the world again. Surprisingly that was today. I was no longer short and child-like I had gowned several inches and aged a few years… I was now twenty-four and had to find him. He was in reality four years older then me… I had never told him I was a child prodigy nor did I look like one.

My hair had grown longer and it had darkened a couple shades darker then the original blond it was. I frowned as I glanced down at my clothes they were old and ratty and really for a twelve year old not a twenty-four year old. I shivered as I crossed the bridge Jess had made all those years ago afraid I was actually going to fall. It was old. I almost made it across before I heard voices.

They were two a deep voice and a young teen girls voice. "May Belle that bridge had gotta go. Do you realize it isn't safe? I don't want what happened to happen to you…" The deep voice said it was Jess. I recognized his voice strangely it sounded perfect. "Jess no. We can't What about Terabithia. They need use. Jess can't you see? They have been trying to get you to come back?" May Belle said franticly like she was worried that her brother was going to take out the bridge today. "Jess…" another voice said softly. "What Joyce Ann?" Jess snapped. There were three? Oh no. I had to somehow hide but how. I couldn't make it across on either side fast enough and it was to late. "Oh…" May Belle said looking right at me. She knew who it was. I was sure Jess knew as well. But he didn't register right away who I was… Just that I was wearing her clothes.

"Were did you get those?" He spat out glaring at me suddenly like stolen them. "W-w-what?" My voice cracked I was startled at first. "Those clothes were did you steal them from?" He said as his face became a slight tint of red with anger. "I didn't… steal them…" I whispered. "Jess…" I said his name finally. May Belle was the first one to react to the fact I was standing there and rushed to hug me. " I knew it. I always told them you weren't gone just hiding like at game of hide n' seek." She exclaimed. I stepped off the bridge and looked at it one last time before it crumbled to the creek.

He started at me now like I was a stranger. "Who are you?" He said quietly as his sister looked in between me and him amazed. I simply stuck my hand out and said "Take a picture it. It last longer." I said with a smirk. I knew he was startled when I said it.

His arms suddenly wrapped around my thin almost ghost like body. "Leslie?" He whispered quietly as his sisters both backed away from us and towards the house. I only nodded before I felt his arms tighten. "You bitch." He said frowning as he pulled away. "You've been alive all this time?" He said groaning now. "You've been that weird shadowy thing that followed me." He said quietly as he thought. "I'll admit that was me… For the most part." I muttered before pulling.

"Damn you Leslie." He muttered before pulling me back to him. "Damn the rope." I muttered leaning forward. "Damn this world." Jess muttered before whispering. "Your breaking my heart again…" as he kissed me. "I'm sorry." I whispered back when I pulled away. That kiss was quick and almost like a child embarrassed to kiss a grandmother. "You mean well." He said quietly again. I pulled myself away again. "I have to go…" I muttered softly as I felt a pull in my stomach. "What? You just got here?" Jess said suddenly. "Terabithia… After all I'm the keeper of Terabithia who else do you think makes sure all the things in it are kept in peace?" I said looking at him like he had another head. "I really need to go… Promise you won't forget?" I asked before the rope appeared and I swung back.

"I could never forget." He whispered closing his eyes. "I couldn't even if I tried." He said loudly before turning back to the way he came. Smiling I heard something faint almost like a sentence .

"Like hide n' seek" 


End file.
